


Водяной матрас

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, WTF_EW_Hoechman_2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Назначение водяного матраса.Пропущенная сцена.бета: madchester ♥





	

«Бред, на таком толком не потрахаться». 

Ропер услышал это, когда поднимался по лестнице, – он собирался позвать ребят попить пива, а по дороге приглашать всех встреченных девчонок на вечеринку. Завтра они планировали оторваться в честь заселения команды в отдельные дома. И пока они катались по студенческому городку, Ропер безостановочно размышлял на эту «водную» тему. Видимо, из-за этих гнетущих мыслей он и провалился в попытке подцепить тех двух девушек возле общежития. 

Посиделки в баре отвлекли его от мыслей о том, зачем он вообще купил водяной матрас. Бурное обсуждение новичков и пара-тройка кружек пива окончательно разогнали остатки терзаний. Роперу было удобно ухватиться за стороннюю тему и выкинуть из головы то, что мучило его уже некоторое время.

Макрейнолдс. Он исчезал из его мыслей только на тренировках – не до этого было. А все остальное время в голове набатом било: «Мак, Мак, Мак». 

Они быстро сдружились, если можно было назвать дружбой то, что Мак его слушал и слышал, а иногда даже слушался. В отличие от остальных членов команды, которых Мак замечал весьма редко и никогда не вел с ними разговоры по душам. Сначала Ропер думал, что так сблизиться им помогло то, что они делили одну комнату в общежитии. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем становилось понятнее – все было гораздо глубже.

Ропер давно уже разобрался с собственной ориентацией и принял себя. У него были отношения с парнями – не то чтобы их было много, но язык тела, особенно заинтересованного, он читать умел. Поэтому неловкие заигрывания Мака он распознал сразу, прислушался к себе и окончательно решил, что совсем не против. Преодолев некоторую неловкость Мака, оказавшегося совсем неопытным в однополых связях, Ропер уже на четвертой неделе знакомства втрахивал того в свою собственную кровать в их комнате. После они опробовали все твердые, хоть и не всегда горизонтальные поверхности в зоне доступа. На это ушел не один месяц и даже не один год, но и в общежитии, и в колледже не осталось ни одного закутка, пропущенного ими. Они делали это везде. 

А теперь им приходилось быть осторожными, ведь попадаться было категорически нельзя. И в этом выделенном городом доме – полном студентов, достаточно старом, скрипучем и плохо звукоизолированном – им приходилось вести себя крайне осмотрительно. Это было не общежитие, где всем наплевать, что за звуки доносятся из соседней комнаты.

Да, секса стало однозначно меньше. Кроме того, в последнее время Ропер замечал за собой нечто новое: ему не хватало просто секса. Ему захотелось отношений. Он ловил себя на безотчетном движении рук в попытке приласкать Мака просто так, проходя мимо. Скупых ласк впопыхах уже было мало, хотелось большего, он ощущал этот тактильный голод все сильнее и сильнее.

Ропер с ужасом понимал, что начинает влюбляться, и не знал, как на это отреагирует Мак. Поэтому Ропер и придумал эту затею с водяным матрасом. Потрахаться на нем действительно было невозможно, он знал это на собственном опыте – у него пару лет назад был любовник, купивший себе такой матрас. На нем можно было просто нежиться и медленно ласкать друг друга. Любое движение создавало волну, которая шла в совершенно неожиданном направлении и двигала тело партнера в разные стороны с разной амплитудой, что делало ласки непредсказуемыми и оттого более чувственными. 

Ропер так и видел, как валит Мака на матрас – может, случайно, может, специально, но факт оставался фактом – там можно было только понежиться, что давало возможность Роперу не только получить желаемое, но и выяснить – задумывался ли Мак насчет чего-то большего, чем секс. Простым разговором из него все равно ничего не вытянуть. 

Пламмер был прав – потрахаться на водяном матрасе было невозможно. Но у него было совершенно другое предназначение.


End file.
